


Origins - Specifically of Marinette's theiving problem and why she never bothered to stop

by BubblyTsunami



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: DONT UNDERESTIMATE HOW IMPORTANT THE UMBRELLA IS, EVERYONE APPRECIATE THE LETTUCE UMBRELLA, F/F, F/M, ITS VERY IMPORTANT, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyTsunami/pseuds/BubblyTsunami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if origins happened differently. What if one thing was different. What if the umbrella wasn't just an ordinary umbrella?<br/>What if it looked like this http://runningoutofink.tumblr.com/post/142643333249/mortten-lettuce-umbrella</p><p>AND THUS THIS CRACK FIC WAS BORN</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Alternate Umbrella: Breaking the Ice(burg lettuce)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to darkavenue for being my idea instigator because otherwise this fic would not have been written

“Stupid cloud water” Marinette grumbled, glaring up at the sky. She’d had one hell of a day. The new boy putting gum in her seat, failing to get her new friend to become Ladybug, then becoming ladybug to save Alya, and now rain. Rude, rude rain and she didn’t have an umbrella. To make it even worse Alya had offered to walk her home but she’d been too embarrassed and said no. “Coulda walked home with new cute friend but nooooo, stupid rain.”

 

As she was finishing up her grumbling, new boy showed up, and she smacked a hand over her mouth hoping he hadn’t heard any of her mumbles. Just as she was about to level a glare his way, he reached in his backpack and opened up the most Amazing, most WONDERFUL umbrella she had ever seen. It was green, and ruffly, and it looked exactly like lettuce! A LETTUCE SHAPED UMBRELLA. It was BEAUTIFUL. She was pretty sure there were actual goddamn hearts floating above her head or sparks in her eyes, she could not believe this majesty was right there in front of her. SHe wANTED IT FOR HERSELF SO BADLY.

 

Somehow she managed to control her reaction, that or new boy was oblivious. During all of this he was mumbling something about how he didn't put the gum on the seat, yada yada. Marinette did not care, but then, he reached out. AND GAVE HER THE UMBRELLA?? In her eager excitement she had closed the umbrella on her face and she laughed from joy because oh my gosh this umbrella! Adrien laughed too.

 

Standing there with the umbrella flapping against her face, she was filled with stunned disbelief and wonder. Her knees wobbly as she watched as Adrien walked to his car. Leaving her there, holding the most incredible, most beautiful, most heart wobbly causing umbrella Marinette had ever seen. As far as she was concerned, Adrien could do no wrong. He gave her the most incredible umbrella on earth and she was in love.

 

_ _ _

 

Leaning against her desk the next morning she excitedly told Alya all about the umbrella and how amazing it was. Alya just laughed, rather awkwardly, but ran with it. (if Marinette could listen to her obsess over heros, then she could listen to her cute new friend talk about umbrellas. To each their own she supposed. At least Marinette was cute.) As Marinette was flipping through pictures of the umbrella on her phone, showing them off, Alya had a thought.

 

“You sure he didn’t just mean for you to borrow it, and return it the next day?”

 

The look of outright horror on Marinette’s face made her regret ever saying anything. Adrien chose that very moment to walk into the classroom, and as he smiled at Marinette and waved, Alya heard her friend squeak. Loudly. And from the corner of her eye she could see Marinette hiding from behind a book she had snatched up and propped in front of her.

 

Marinette was in love that was for sure. With the umbrella or with Adrien that was yet to be seen, but she was definitely head over heels in love.

 

 


	2. Adrien - the story of a boy and his umbrella

A few days later it was raining again and Adrien decided to approach Marinette. She was rather awkward around him in class now, and he still hadn't been able to talk to her in class. She always squeaked and vanished. But because it was raining she was standing outside again, so while he had the opportunity to approach her, he took it! 

"Marinette hi!" 

"Uhhh h-h-hi Adrien" 

"So it's raining today, and I was wondering, did you bring m-"

“I HAVE TO GO RIGHT NOW, IMMEDIATELY, BYE!” 

As she ran off into the rain, as he watched, all Adrien could think was 'well that didn’t go anything like expected'. 

_ _ _ 

That night after he had gotten dry from waiting in the rain, Adrien called Nino. The two had become good friends after Nino caught him crying in the locker rooms about his lost umbrella and how he couldn't understand why Marinette would take it and not talk to him. 

"Dude. You need to let this umbrella go." 

"BUT I CAN'T! IT WAS ONE OF A KIND! IT MEANT SO MUCH TO ME!"

"Then why did you even let her have it?" 

"That," and Adrien had to pause for a moment because honestly he wasn't sure what he expected would happen. Marinette STEALING his umbrella was the last thing he thought would occur. "I wanted to be her friend." 

Nino could practically hear his friend's sad puppy dog face as he talked about the girl he was at least mostly sure Adrien was into, and the umbrella that broke his heart. "Well, maybe this is her really awkward form of friendship. Dude I dunno, but I think you're pining too early. Also the umbrella isn't gone forever. I'm sure she has it." 

Adrien sniffled into the phone, "yeah?"

"Yeah bruh." 

"YEAH!" 

Then they hung up and Adrien fell asleep thinking of girls with blue hair and bright blue eyes who had a penchant for umbrella thieving.


End file.
